In the related art, as a vehicle periphery monitoring device for monitoring the periphery of a vehicle, a technology disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 has been known. In the vehicle periphery monitoring device, an image corresponding to a vehicle peripheral environment that is reflected in an interior mirror or a side mirror may be displayed on a monitor, and when the vehicle travels at high-speed, a corresponding image may be enlarged.